Intoxicate
by sansbrett
Summary: "This stays between us. Got it?" What happens when alcohol is involved


I wanted to write a pezberry story this time. I hope you will enjoy it. And english is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

chapter 1: Intoxicate

X

The house was in full swing and packed. An ordinary Puck's party.

Noisy teenagers crowded every room, and the music blasting from the speakers was so loud that it made the walls and floor vibrate.

The smell of sweat and booze and smoke hung thick in the air, making it difficult to breathe, and as Rachel Berry took in her surroundings, she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. She was in a corner with a plastic red cup that was still full in her hands, watching everyone around her lose themselves in drugs and alcohol.

Kurt, who had dragged her along, had ditched her when he saw a cute guy. He said that he would be right back but he never come back since then.

She was alone.

"Well well Berry, you're the last person I expected to see at this party." A familiar voice snapped Rachel from her thoughts and she spun around to find Santana fucking Lopez standing behind her, flushed from dancing.

Her makeup was darker and she was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was mid-thigh length and it has a low V-neck that showed a little her cleavage. Rachel's breath hitched at the sight, lips partly parted and wide eyes. _She's gorgeous._

"Catching flies, Berry?" she chuckled.

"Um... I" she looked down at the floor.

"What? Did you get lost on your way to Tranny Prom?"

"N-no," Rachel stuttered. "Kurt forced me to come."

Santana took a sip from her beer and cocked her head. "Let me guess… he ditched you?"

"Something like that." Rachel replied.

"What about Finnocence?"

"We broke up." She said.

"Again? What he did this time?" she growled. Rachel raise a brow at that. _Why she did care?_

"Nothing but being stupid as always." Santana laughed at this.

"You deserve better than him." she said. Rachel swore that she was really sincere and not joking.

"Thank you... what about you?" She asked, turning to the Latina. "Are you here with Brittany?"

Santana snorted.

"She ditched me to go on a date with Wheels." She shrugged. "I just want her to be happy and if she's happy with him I'm okay with that." she took an another sip from her beer.

Rachel smiled sympathetically at her.

"Are you going to drink that?" the petite girl blinked confusedly and followed Santana's gaze to the cup in her hand.

"I don't know," she admitted. She had never been one for alcohol for so many reasons. Kurt was the one who had given it to her to 'loosen up'

Santana smirked, putting an arm over her shoulders. "Come on, Berry! Live a little!"

Rachel glanced at her drink again, before hesitantly bringing it to her lips. She took a small sip and immediately cringed at the taste, but Santana's watchful gaze made her nervous and prompted her to go on. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head back and downed the rest. The liquid was smooth and burned her throat, but she didn't stop until there was nothing left. When she was finally finished, her head felt fuzzy and she immediately regretted succumbing to peer pressure — until Santana whistled appreciatively.

"I'm impressed," said the Latina, grinning down at her. "Who knew Rachel Berry had it in her?" She teased. Rachel was about to open her mouth to respond when Santana grabbed her arm and lead them on the floor. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

The music was louder than ever before, but rather than irritate her, it fuelled something inside her. Bodies melded together and the smell of sweat became more potent. Normally, it would have bothered her a great deal, but Rachel barely noticed the people around her — they were practically blurs. All she could focus on was Santana swaying to the beat.

She was mesmerizing. Her moves were fluid and effortless — like second nature to her. Like breathing. Rachel tried to keep up with her, but she couldn't.

Santana seemed to realize this and take pity on her plight. She grinned, and before Rachel could register what was happening, she found herself pressed against her. Santana's hands fell to her hips, guiding her movements, and Rachel followed her lead, growing more and more light-headed with each passing second. They were so close that Rachel could smell Santana's perfume; it fogged her senses, making her dizzy.

As the music became more aggressive, so did their dancing. It wasn't long before Santana spun her around so that she was facing away from her, but she could still feel Santana's curves against her back. She slid one arm around the Latina's neck then thin arms slid around her waist and fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, before dipping under her shirt altogether. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Santana's hands moved up her smooth stomach and lingered dangerously close to her breasts.

Then Santana leaned in, her warm breath fanning over Rachel's ear. "Come with me."

Still in a trance-like state, Rachel stuck close to Santana's side as they pushed their way past throngs of people and up the stairs, where it was less crowded.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as Santana knocked on a door at the end of the hall.

When there was no answer, she opened it and pulled Rachel inside.

The sound of a lock clicking brought Rachel's attention back to the girl behind her, and she turned around, furrowing her brow.

"What -" she started, only to be silenced by Santana's lips.

Much to her own surprise, she didn't pull away, nor did she fight back.

Soon Santana had backed her into the bed and when Rachel hit the mattress, the dark-haired girl broke the kiss briefly to crawl on top of her. Planting a knee on either side of her hips, she smirked down at Rachel, before capturing her lips once more.

Rachel had never kissed a girl before.

She had never expected to, either.

Santana kissed her with bruising force, and soon her tongue was demanding entry to her mouth, which Rachel granted. She could taste the vodka on the other girl, but didn't mind.

Just as she was starting to get into it, however, Santana pulled back, gasping for breath. Rachel gazed up at her through lidded eyes.

"Santana?" She wanted to kiss her again, but didn't ask for fear of how the other girl would react.

"I just want to make things clear." Santana barked, narrowing her eyes. "This stays between us. Got it?"

Rachel nodded vigorously, licking her lips. "Yes."

She smirked, then leaned over and resumed kissing Rachel while her hands explored. Her lips left the other brunette's, but before she could protest, the Latina's were now against the base of her throat. She lifted her head to grant her more easier access. She moved slowly up her neck before pausing to nibble at her earlobe. "I'll make you feel so good like nobody else did." she whispered, sending a thrill through Rachel's body. She quickly returned her mouth to the diva's skin, kissing and nipping at the nape of her neck.

Santana stand up and took off Rachel's shirt and unhooked her bra, she stand still admiring the view. "So beautiful." Rachel's nipples hardening at the cool air. Sliding a hand down she ran a thumb softly over one of the nipples, while she capture the other with her hot mouth, earning a soft moan from the petite girl. Switching to the other one and biting down on it softly she felt herself become almost impossibly wet when the girl began to pant lightly while running her hands through Santana's hair.

Then she leant over kissing the girls stomach as she began to unbutton he girl's pants and hooked her fingers under the waist line and pulled down her pants and underwear together. Running her tongue around the girl's belly button she sucked the skin into her mouth and nipped at the flesh.

Santana let out a guttural groan as she lowered her body even more and came eye level to Rachel's sex. Her entire pussy was red with want and glistening with her obvious need for stimulation.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Rachel whimpered when she felt Santana's tongue on her. A loud moan rippled from the back of her throat, echoing throughout the room.

Santana moaned loudly at the unique taste of Rachel. She was fucking addicted to that taste. It was better than any drug that had ever been or would ever be created.

Rachel moaned out her name loudly, her hips bucking at the feeling of Santana starting to run her tongue against Rachel's clit, applying only a minute amount of pleasure. Rachel's entire body was shaking under her and she was gasping for breath as her body arched up off the bed.

Santana could feel Rachel's hips cantering under her and she teased the girl's entrance with her finger. Running her hand up the girl's sex she began to quickly circle the girl's clit. Santana locked her eyes with Rachel's and ran a her fingers through the hot wet sex, pressing two into the girls tight opening. Rachel's head fell backwards and she let out a guttural groan as Santana pushed deep into her.

When Rachel lifted her head back up and made eye contact with her again she slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of Rachel, groaning at the tightness of the girl beneath her. As her thrusts became longer and deeper, Rachel's body began sliding down onto the girl's fingers meeting her thrust for thrust. One of her tiny hands tangled in Santana's hair.

Santana was pounding into the girl's sex by now and lifted a thumb pressing hard against the girl's rigid clit. Under her she felt Rachel's entire body seize up as the girl let out an ear shattering wail. "S-santana... I..." her body lifted off the bed and she began gushing warm liquid onto Santana's still pumping hand.

Wave after wave of pleasure, making her scream as Santana keep thrusting her, helping her to ride out the orgasm. The she pulled out and licked her fingers. Rachel fell back, panting heavily as she came down from her high, her body still tingling. As she watched the Latina draw back and straighten her dress, she sat up.

"Why…?" was all she could manage.

Santana glanced over and shrugged. "I felt like it."

Rachel bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"Do… do you want me to…"

"Return the favour?" Santana finished.

Rachel nodded.

"If you want to, find me." The other girl replied. "But not tonight."

Then she was gone, leaving Rachel alone again.

* * *

_Please review :)_


End file.
